1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a locking mechanism for locking a baffle plate accommodated in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays electronic devices such as servers include a plurality of functional modules such as CD-ROM (compact disk-read only memory) drives to expand the functions of the electronic devices. However, these functional modules may or may not be used frequently. If the functional modules are permanently installed in an electronic device, the cost of the electronic device is increased, and the electronic device may be uncompetitive in the marketplace. Therefore, typically, the functional modules are installed in an electronic device by way of plug-and-play. This means the functional modules are installed in the electronic device when required, and detached from the electronic device when not required.
In addition, when the power consumption of an electronic device during use increases, this can result in a quick rise in the temperature of the electronic device. A typical electronic device is equipped with a fan module, to provide forced cooling airflow to cool electronic components in the electronic device. When a functional module is not currently installed in the electronic device, a baffle plate is needed to guide the cooling airflow along a predetermined channel to reach locations where it is needed. An additional consideration is that the baffle plate is not able to function as a baffle when the functional module is installed in the electronic device. Typically, the baffle plate is secured to the electronic device by a hinge and a torsion spring. When the functional module needs to be installed in the electronic device, the baffle plate rotates to provide a passage for the installation of the functional module. When the functional module is detached and removed from the electronic device, the baffle plate rotates to close off the passage. Thus when in the closed position, the baffle plate prevents the cooling airflow from exiting through the passage, and simultaneously guides the cooling airflow along the predetermined channel to where the electronic components are located. However, a disadvantage of such a baffle plate is that it may easily vibrate and cause noise when buffeted by the airflow.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.